A to Z of Hogwarts
by Long live the pickles
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are on the Hogwarts Express for their seventh and final year.Trying to keep theirs minds off other things they take a trip down memory lane, going in alphabetical order...
1. A is for Adventure

**Note: Letters may not be in order of occurence.**

**OWN NOTHING!**

**The A-Z of Hogwarts**

Harry looked out the window as the country scenery sped past. He was on the Hogwarts Express for the last time on his way to Hogwarts. He was about to complete his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that had been his real home for seven years.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts," Harry said to his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

"We all are, mate," Ron slapped him on the back.

Hermione looked up from her magazine, looking excited,

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

Hermione turned her magazine _Witch Weekly_ to face Ron and Harry,

"This!"

Harry and Ron leaned in to get a better look at the article,

"_To get that special guys attention_?"

Hermione blushed, and flipped the next page with the title, _'Take a trip down memory lane_'.

Ron groaned,

"Do we have to?"

"C'mon Ron! It'll be fun!" Hermione turned the magazine to face her again and began reading the instructions. What we have to do is, go through the alphabet and connect a word to memory. They have suggestions, but most of them suck. So we can come up with our own!"

Ron groaned again and repeated,

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do! It's our last train trip to Hogwarts, so it has to be the one to remember."

"Who said I would pass this year? I might need to catch this train again next year!"

Hermione ignored him and looked at Harry,

"You agree with him don't you?"

Harry looked thoughtful,

"No...It could be fun...What's the first suggestion?"

Hermione grinned and looked at her magazine once more,

"A is for Adventure..."

**A is for Adventure**

"Adventure?" Ron scoffed, "Had many of them. They were great. Next!"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Do this _properly_-"

"The first adventure was probably first year...When we went to stop Quirrell getting the stone..."

"That's the idea Harry!"

"...The there was the Chamber of Secrets, saving Ginny's life..."

Ron frowned,

"So the Adventures we're discribing are all the situation where Harry nearly dies?"

They both ignored him,

"Then you got to meet your innocent godfather..." Hermione said.

"...And the bastard who was really guilty..." Harry added through clenched teeth.

"Then there was the triwizard tornament..."

"And the whole thing was a scam thanks to that bastard pretending to be Mad Eye Moody..."

"Then you escaped Voldemort again..."

"Ugly revived bastard..."

"Please Harry stop calling everyone a bastard!"

Harry cleared his throat,

"Sorry."

"And then-"

"Can we stop _now_ please!"

"No," Hermione said firmly.

Ron grabbed the magazine from Hermione,

"Lets move onto 'B'..."


	2. B is for Bravery

**B is for Bravery**

"Bravery?" Ron frowned, "I can't take part in this trip down memory lane either!" he threw the magazine in the air.

Hermione gave him The Look,

"Don't be silly Ronald! You've been brave many times!"

"Like...?"

"First year," Harry began, "When we were playing McGonagalls chess when we were trying to get the stone. You sacrificed yourself to win the game, that was a brave thing to do Ron. You saw how the other pieces were treated when they were taken off the board, but you still did it to win the game."

Ron's ears went red.

"Second year, you went into the forest to follow the spiders, _even though_ spiders are your worst fear." Hermione said.

Ron laughed,

"Hey this game isn't so bad...Well we all know Harry's brave, do you need to be told that again?"

Harry grinned,

"Nope. Hermione, you've been brave many times, especially when we went into the Ministry in fifth year..."

"You were scary!" Ron exclaimed.

It was Hermione's time to blush,

"That's not true..."

Both boys nodded.

"Maybe then...Lets see...What's 'C'...?"


	3. C is for Competitions

**C is for Competitions**

"Well there's obviously the Triwizard competion..." Hermione stated.

"You seriously kicked ass in that competition, Harry!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head,

"It was all planned out, I _had_ to win. None of it was me, it was like I cheated."

"You were still bloody brilliant," Ron said firmly.

"There was also the Quidditch matches, they were competitions," Hermione said.

"Now _they_ were great competitions! Something I could do without help, especially when I got my Firebolt."

Ron sighed,

"_Firebolt_..." He drifted into a dream state.

Hermione clicked her fingers in front of Ron,

"Snap out of it Ron!"

"There was the inter-house competitions..."

"And the best memory from those competitions would have to be first year!"

"First year?" Ron scrunched up his face trying to remember, "Oh! Of course Dumbledore gave us all those points for getting the stone!"

Harry laughed,

"The Slytherins faces were _priceless_!"

'There was the Quidditch world cup!" Ron said excitedly.

"Ron, we didn't participate in the competition..." Hermione said.

"Aww...But I wanted to talk about it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"I know you did...Now, 'D'..."


	4. D is for Death

**D is for Death**

The compartment fell silent.

"W-Well, there was Quirrell..."

"Tom Riddle, the memory addition."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"There was the plant outside Charms, I think Lavender accidently sprayed it with her perfume," ROn said thoughtfully.

There was Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore," Harry said, knocking Ron and Hermione off guard. Silence took over the room once more.

"There was my Mum and Dad too..."

"You know," Hermione broke the silence, "D could also be for Dursleys or Dudley."

"Or dumbasses, it all means the same thing."

'Ron!"

"He's right," Harry agreed, "God, the Dursley's were torture to live with. I'm hoping not to have to go back there at the end of this year."

"Harry! Remember what Dumbledore said?"

'Yea, yea I know, but-"

You saw how they treated him Hermione! So, Harry how much do you think Dudley weighs now?"

"Dunno, Way over a hundred kilos-"

"Okay, 'E'..."


	5. E is for Enemies

**E is for Enemies**

"Obviously Malfoy..." Ron muttered.

"And Voldemort..."

"Umbridge..."

"Skeeter..."

"Malfoy Senior..."

"Tom Riddle's memory..."

"Lockhart before he lost his memory..."

"Quirrell..."

"Snape..."

"Pedigrew..."

"The Dursleys..."

"The Basilisk..."

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron,

"It was a _snake_!"

"Yea..." Ron said slowly, "But it still wanted to kill Harry!"

Hermione and Harry shrugged,

"You have a point," Harry agreed.

"You know, we have a lot of enemies!"

"No we don't!" Ron argued, just to disagree.

Hermione counted on her fingers the people and snake they had just said,

"There were thirteen enemies we just mentioned."

"Well it _is_ the wizarding world..."

"And we do hang out with Harry Potter."

Ron looked at Harry,

"Your a wanted man, Harry!"

"There's Death Eaters too!" Hermione said, "That brings our total to _fourteen_!"

Ron clapped her on the back,

"Well done Hermone! You've finally learnt how to count! I'm so proud!"

Harry wiped an imaginary tear from his eye,

"They grow up _so_ fast!"

Hermione frowned,

"I think we should move onto 'F'..."


	6. F is for Friendship

**F is for Friendship**

"Friendship? That's a little cliché isn't it?" Ron said folding his arms and frowning, "I told you this idea is stupid."

"Oh Ronald!"

"Can you stop calling me Ronald, that's what my mum does..."

Once again Harry was the only one thinking,

"Well there's obviously us three and-"

Hermione interrupted,

"Harry, Harry, maybe instead of listing all out friends, maybe we could focus on how _we_ became friends."

"Oh," Harry paused for a moments thinking, "Well...I guess that was First Year at Halloween."

"No, Harry we were mates before then. We met outside the barrier."

"Yea! Your right! I didn't know how to get onto the platform and your mum told me how!"

"And you had dirt on your nose, Ron!" Hermione laughed.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did?"

Harry nodded,

"You did!"

Ron rubbed at his nose,

"I don't remember that..."

"And you two didn't like me for the beginning of first year," Hermione said.

"Still don't..." Ron muttered.

"It wasn't until you guys went and saved me from the troll that we became friends."

'Yep, Next!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Ron, if you'd just-"

"G is..."

**A pickle for those who can guess what G is for!**


	7. G is for Gifts

**hehe! Thanks for your reviews and I got sum er..._interesting_ suggestions! lol Well if you saw this chapter title and your heart sunk and thought, "I don't get the pickle!" Don't fret, you must remember their magazine is made so _anyone_ can relate to the letters, but Ron, Hermione or Harry will come up with their own words! So you might have a chance! Read to see...Pickles shall always be given out at the end of a chapter!**

**Oh and just so you know, I _Don't_ own HP and co. well thats Cobby says, but how would she no!**

**G is for Gifts**

"Gifts! Gifts! What kind of-"

"I got socks from Dobby, a coathanger from the Dursleys-" Harry said.

"Well, I haven't really gotten many _unusual_ gifts..." Hermione pondered.

"Gifts! Why not, Girls? Grizzly bears? Gryffindor? Gore-?" Ron's ranting was cut short.

"Well," Harry started, "Girls, two, screwed up both. Grizzly bears, none. Gryffindor, home, choose over Slytherin-"

"What?" Ron interest was sparked, so was Hermione's.

Harry gulped, he had forgotten he hadn't mentioned his first year conversation with the Sorting Hat,

"The Sorting Hat thought about putting me in Slytherin. Now, Gore, I've had a gory life. Blood and guts everywhere-"

"Harry, you never told us!"

Harry shrugged,

"You never asked. Anway, about the gory-"

"You could've been in Slytherin!" Ron stared.

"-It seems everywhere I go, there's violence and-"  
"You could've been friends with Malfoy!" Ron now looked at Harry suspiously.

"-It gets quite depressing sometimes-" Harry continued ignoring Ron.

"Ron. do you _really_ think that Harry would've become friends with Malfoy, just because he's in a different house?" Hermione said calmly.

"-Maybe I should seek mental help, might help me get over the crap I've seen-" Harry continued...

"Yes! It would! He would see things in a different _perspective_!"

"-I'm surprised I have a single robe that's not blood stained-" Harry still waffled...

"Perspective, Smersmective!"

"-I think it's the laundry cleaner Mrs. Weasly uses-"

"My god Hermione! You said something that sounded _stupid_!"

"-My robes always coming out smelling so nice-"

"Shut up Ron."

"-I should really ask her what laundry cleaner stuff she uses. Or does she do it all by magic-"

"I shall not 'shut up', you're the one who wanted to play this stupid game! Hey! That's another thing beginning with G, game!"

"-Voldemorts robes are always clean too, perhaps he uses the same laundry-"

"Maybe, me (unlike some) actually _bother_ to remember the past, rather than shove it away and hope it goes away!" Hermione glared at Ron who returned the glare.

"-But then, he isn't exactly climbing around pipes, swimming in the lake at Hogwarts, fighting dragons and being covered in brains and such-"

"_Maybe_ I'd rather not look back on the path when I have the future to worry about!"

"-I don't own a pair of togs. Maybe I should buy some-"

"HARRY, PLEASE!" Hermione huffed.

Harry looked up in surprise,

"What?"

Ron cleared his throat, still glaring at Hermione,

"H is for-"

**

* * *

Pickles for:**

**Schnozberry**! For Guessing Gryffindor 

Whitelight72! For guessing Gryffindor 

storm tigeress! For guessing girls

TWO pickles for sugar high water uma! For guessing Gore and Games

Enjoy and see if you can guess H...hehehe (thats not it...)


	8. H is for Hats

**H is for Hats**

"HATS! HAT! That's worse than gifts!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, we could do..." Harry thought, "Hidden Chamber?"

Ron raised an eyebrow,  
"Hidden Chamber? And which one would that be?"

Hermione hit him on the back of his head,

"The Chamber of Secrets you idiot!"

"Oh yea..."

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Well I didn't really have much to do with that memory-"

"What! Are you kidding?" Harry interrupted in disbelief, "You solved the whole mystery! _You_ figured out what the monster was-"

"Yea, Hermione! Harry and I were too stupid to realise all the stuff you figured out!"

Hermione beamed,

"Thanks Ron!"

Ron's ears pinked,

"It's true. But hats are so stupid!"

Once again Ron's comments were ignored.

"I think seeing Voldemort as a seventeen old boy will forever be with me, you know it's something I don't think I'll forget..."

"Well _I_ was petrified most of the time..."

"Bloody spiders..." Ron muttered darkly.

"What about your sister being taken into the chamber?"

"Bloody younger You-Know-Who..."

"_Voldemort_," Harry said slowly as Ron winced,

"Bloody Harry and saying his name all the time..."


	9. I is for Icecream

**I is for Icecream**

Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Ron's right, these _are_ stupid."

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!"

"What begins with 'I'?" Hermione thought aloud.

"Icing?"

"Idiots?"

"Itchy?"

"'Ikkle Ronny Kins?"

They looked up, standing in the doorway Ginny stood sniggering.

Ron groaned,

"It was annoying when the twins did it, but when your little sister does it..." Ginny poked her toungue at Ron. "Oh, very mature..."

"Shut up Ron. What are you guys doing?"  
Hermione smiled and passed Ginny the magazine.

"'Take a trip down Memory lane?'Are you guys doing the _whole_ alphabet?"

Ron groaned,

"Unfortunately yes if Hermione's in charge..."

Ginny looked at them,

"Why?"

"It's good to look back on everything..." Harry said.

"Oh. Well...Uh...Good luck with that..." Ginny jumped up and almost ran out of the compartment.

"Great, she can leave but I can't?"

"Stay Ron."

**Sorry guys! I couldn't think of anything interesting for 'I'**


	10. J is for Juggling

**J is for Juggling**

Ron read the letter 'J',

"That's it! He ripped the page out and threw it out the window. For a moment Hermione and Harry just stared at him.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron cowered. "I wanted to read that articale on the back!"

"Uh..."

"Jealousy!" Harry cried, in hope of distracting them.

Hermione continued to glare at Ron,

"Ron! That's almost you're own personal letter! J for Jealousy!"

Ron opened his mouth, but then thought better of it and shut it. Harry immediately regretted his word choice.

"Fourth year was the worst belt of jealousy you had. _Insanely_ jealous of Harry! So bad that you refused to _talk_ to him. And being male he was completely obvious as to why you were giving him the silent treatment. I had to fill the poor guy in!"

"Hermione..."

"You're quite the jealous type, you seemed almost jealous of me, just because I went to the Yule ball with Victor. It was almost as though _you_ wanted to go with him! You said it was bad to socialise with the enemy, which is a load of rubbish. Knowing you, you were jealous."

Ron resembled a fish, as he opened and closed his mouth several times,

"Hermione, I wasn't jealous of you!"

Harry imagined this was meant in another way, unlucky for Ron, but Hermione took it the wrong way.

"Am I not good enough for you!"

Harry put his head in his hands,

"Guys-"

"I-"

"You what?"

"I...don't know-"

"What do-"

"Next letter!" Harry interrupted, not wanting another arguement to break out after Ron put his foot in his mouth.

**Let your imagination run wild! What do you think K is?**


	11. K is for Kin

**K is for Kin**

"K! It is for...Kin!" Harry shouted as though it was the most exciting thing in the world.

Ron raised an eyebrow,

"Do you want me to throw you out the window too Harry?"

"Uh...No I'm good here..."

"What about, Kick-Ass?" Hermione suggested.

"We all kick ass. Next!" Ron said, "I think L should be-"

"It could also mean Keeper, as in Oliver Wood," Hermione said.

"What about me! I was keeper too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"But Wood was-"

"Was what? A better player? Better looking?"

Hermione grinned,

"All of the above..."

Ron gave her a good natured shove.

"What about-"

"Compliments?" Ron suggested.

"Ron...'Compliments' begins with 'C'..."

Ron look slightly confused then shook his head,

"I was kidding guys!"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Kidding begins with 'K'!"

"Well done Ron!"

"Shut up...I think we should move onto 'L'..."


	12. L is for Laughter

**Since I haven't updated in yonks (SCHOOL IS EVAL!) you all get pickles! It's an all-you-can-eat pickle buffet, please don't give up on me!**

**L is for Laughter**

"Well obviously it's laughter...I mean we've gone through all of this I guess it's quite an achievement to still be able to laugh..."

"Thank-you Grandma Granger," Ron said, "How about laid? As in getting laid?"

Hermione eyed Ron,

"Like you'd have anything to share."

"Shut up!" Ron's ears reddened.

"You know, Hermione had a point. We _did_ got through a lot, yet still we're here and laughing. I mean look at us! It's like we're normal teenagers without a care in the world. Hermione's teasing Ron about not getting any and Ron's threatening to throw me out the window, (Like he could) and-"

"What do you mean like I could!" Ron lunged for Harry as Hermione collasped into a fit of giggles. Neville walked into their compartment and saw Ron had tackled Harry to the ground and they'd begun to wrestle both trying to pull the other towards the window.

"Hi Neville," Harry said through clenched teeth as he concentrated on pinning Ron's arms behind his back,

"How was your summer?"

Neville was almost speechless,

"It-It was good..."

He sat down beside Hermione as Seamus walked in,

"What's going on?"

"Ron's trying to throw Harry out the window," Hermione hiccuped.

"Is _that_ what they were doing..." Neville said nodding.

"Bet you thirteen sickles Ron'll win..." Seamus said.

"Why sickles?"

"Because I'm not entirely sure who'll win..."


	13. M is for Malfoy

**M is for Malfoy**

Malfoy burst into the compartment,

"What hell are you doing? Potter? Weasley?"

Harry and Ron stopped and pulled themselves off the floor,

"Perfect timing, Malfoy," Harry said.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow,

"For what?"

Ron nodded,

"Yea...M for Malfoy..."

Malfoy remained looking confused,

"What are you on about Weasel?"

"Well we can start off with ignorant..." Hermione suggested.

"...Rude..."

"...Foul..."

"...Cruel..."

"...Sadistic..."

"...Smelly!" Neville joined in, they all looked at him, "What? I don't know what we're describing..."

"We're describing Malfoy," Harry said gesturing to Malfoy who was standing there looking surprised.

"Me?" Malfoy asked, "I thought you were talking about Granger." They all glared at him, he shrugged. What are you doing anyway?"

"We're thinking about our past together," Hermione replied stifly.

"Really? I've had a past with you lot, why wasn't invited?"

"Because we don't like you."

Malfoy grinned evilly,

"You don't mean that!"

"Yea, they do," Neville muttered.

Malfoy shot Neville a look,

"Did I ask for your opinion Longbottom?"

"Time for us to leave! C'mon Neville," Seamus pulled Neville to his feet and dragged him out of the compartment. As soon as they had gone Malfoy looked at Harry, Hermione and Ron,

"So why did 'M' have to do with anything?"

"We're going through the alphabet," Hermione explained, "Now can you leave?"

Malfoy shook his head,

"Why would you do that? It sounds so _feminine_..."

"Leave Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy held his hands up in surrender,

"Whatever...Do what you like..." He turned and left the compartment.

"I think we should move onto 'N'..."

"He's such a git."

**Not my best, but trying to be funny when you're partially deaf isn't easy...Well I hope you enjoyed anyway! huggles all round**


	14. N is for Norwegian Ridgeback

**I'M IN AMERICA WHILE I'M WRITING THIS! HEHE! O.o**

**N is for Norwegian Ridgeback**

"N...N...N..." Harry pondered.

"NINCOMPOOP!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "Hehe, what do I win?"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Nothing. What about Norwegian Ridgeback?"

Ron looked confused,

"And that'd be...?"

"A dragon," Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh! That's the one Harry had to fight for the Triwizard Cup!"

Harry slapped his forehead,

"_No_...The illegal one Hagrid was keeping in his house in first year..."

"Hagrid had a dragon!"

"Uh...Yea...It bit you..."

Ron finally looked as though he understood,

"Oh yea! I remember that little bugger. God I hated _Norbert_. I blocked him from my memory...I still have a scar you know!"

Both Harry and Hermione had Ron hand shoved in their face to see the miniscule puncture scar.

"You need a magnifying glass to see-" Harry tried to joke.

"It makes me self conscious!"

"What!" Hermione almost choked on her chocolate frog, "You can barely see it!"

Ron looked highly offended,

"You can! Imagine this: I see a smoking hot mama-"

"Don't ever say that again," Harry ordered wrinkling his nose in disgust. Ron ignored him.

"-And I go up to her-"

"Pfft, like you would. You'd go red then walked into a pole, like you did with Fleur in Fourth year..." Hermione sniggered. Ron continued his story still ignoring both of them,

"-And I'm busting my moves-"

Hermione and Harry cringed.

"-And then she goes, 'Oh my god! Ronald! What ever happened to your hand!'-"

"Who talks like that!"

"No one calls you Ronald."

"-And I'd say, 'Oh, a dragon bit me...' Then she'd give me a weird look assuming I'm an illegal dragon smuggler, then she'd walk away!"

"That would never happen..."

Ron glared at Harry,

"It could..."

"Couldn't."

"O! The next letter, 'O'!" Hermione interrupted.

**Please 'view!**

**LLP**


	15. O is for Omens

**O is for Omens**

"October."

"Olive."

"Octopus."

"Operation."

"No one had an operation..."

"They could've!" Ron argued, he was still a bit annoyed they weren't taking his scar seriously.

"Omen?" Harry suggested.

"Ha!" Ron jumped up, "Now Harry said something stupid! Lets all point and laugh!"

"No _Ronald_ Harry probably means the 'omen', he kept seeing in third year..." Hermione explained.

Ron's face fell,

"Oh yea. The Grim?"

Hermione patted Ron on the back,

"Congratulations, Ron! You remembered something!"

Ron looked yet again offended,

"Hey, I was remembering well in the beginning! Besides, why do most of these letters have to be about Harry?"

"Because Harry did more interesting/stupid stuff than us. Also everyone was trying to kill him."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime Harry."

Ron frowned,

"Why is it whenever she's insulting us, she seems unusually happy?"

Hermione tried to copy Ron's insulted look,

"What are you talking about!"

Harry nodded,

"You know, he's right. You've become awfully sardistic this year..."

The boys laughed as Hermione playfully clipped them both across the ear,

"Shut up! Another 'O' could also be Oliver Wood. I mean without him Harry you wouldn't be the Quidditch player you are today!"

Ron gasped,

"Hermione! Harry's a natural! He never needed practise!" Ron put on a high pitched what he assumed was a girly voice, "After all, it's in his blood."

"Who in the world is that supposed to be _Ronald_?" Hermione asked.

"You."

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Sure...Anyway...Next letter-"

"'P'! Ha! I got to say it this time!"

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.


	16. P is for Professors

**P is for Professors**

Ron lay back and put his feet up on the seat opposite,

"Well, there were two huge 'P's we have encountered at our time at Hogwarts."

"And they'd be...?"

"Professors and Pomfrey."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Well done Ron, two serious suggestions for one letter. I'm very proud of you," Harry said.

"You should be! Because I even have reasons for why I chose those words! Well Pomfrey looked after you Harry in the Hospital Wing, that you almost seemed to live in...And the professors got us through Hogwarts!"

"There's also the Patronus Lupin taught me in third year..." Harry added.

"And the Polyjuice potion we made in second year!" Hermione pushed Rons feet off the seat.

"Also Padfoot and Prongs!" Ron put his feet back on the seat, "Oh and Pig, my owl."

"Peter Pedigrew."

"There's been a few psychos..."

"I used a phone for the first and last time in second year!"

"Badly."

"Hey! I didn't know you didn't have to shout!"

"I sent you an owl not to phone Harry at all, incase you got him in trouble! I was going to phone him, posing as a muggle librarian!"

"You were?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"Yea, you said your Uncle didn't like anything to do with magic so I thought he'd probably not let you talk to anyone from school."

Harry grinned,

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because Ron ruined it all."

"I wanted to use it! Dad did too...Dad got really excited when he could hear your Uncle, he kept trying to take the phone away from me."

Harry laughed,

"Yea, that sounds like your dad."

"Okay can we move on to 'R'?" Ron asked.

"No...Because the next letter is 'Q'..." Hermione said slowly.

Ron blushed,

"That's what I meant..."


	17. Q is for Quidditch

**Q is for Quidditch**

"Obviously Q is for Quidditch," Harry announced.

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Can we keep this brief?"

"Hey! Hermione this whole 'Trip down memory lane' was your idea!" Ron reminded her.

"Shut up _Ronald_!"

"Hermione, only my mum can get away with that..."

Harry cleared his throat,

"I guess it all started, back in the day...First year to be exact...When Malfoy stole Nevilles Remembrall and I flew after him, then McGonagall caught me. Then WHAM! I found myself on the team. Then several years later Ron joined the team, I became captain, I got kicked off the team because Umbridge was a bitch."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement,

"Amen."

"NEXT!"


	18. R is for Rita Skeeter

**R is for Rita Skeeter**

"Speaking of bitches, it fits in nicely with 'R'..." Hermione said smiling. When Harry and Ron looked at her blankly she sighed, "_Rita Skeeter_!"

The boys nodded in agreement.

Harry shivered,

"I hated that women."

"Although, to be fair...She _did_ help us in the end." Hermione added.

"True..." Harry murmored, "But she said I still cried for my parents! She said you were my girlfriend and you were cheating on me with Krum. Ending with half the witch population hating you! Including Mrs. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed pointing at Ron.

Ron put his hands up in a surrender pose,

"Hey, I have no control over my mother."

"No one has control over Mrs. Weasley," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, but Rita Skeeter _did_ help us when Umbridge was taking over."

"Stupid bitch."

"Who?"

"Umbridge."

They all nodded once again.

"Anyway shall we move on?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good!" Ron said happily, "The sooner this is over, the better!"


	19. S is for Sirius Black

**S is for Sirius Black**

"The Snitch."

"Seamus."

"Snape."

"Asshole..." Ron muttered.

"That begins with 'A'."

"I _know_ it does, I was meaning Snape."

"Oh..."

"Snakes."

"Slytherin."

"Dobby and his socks."

"Sirius Black!" Ron said.

The compartment went quiet.

Ron paled,

"Come back words! Come back!" Ron began grabbing the air in front of him, "I sorry Harry..."

Harry looked up from the ground and shrugged,

"For what? We should be able to talk about him. He deserves it."

Silence took over the room once again.

"He was a trouble-maker," Hermione said smiling, trying to break the silence.

Harry laughed,

"That, he definately was. He was a good godfather too."

Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry looked at them,

"I making you guys uncomfortable aren't I?"  
They smiled and nodded again.

"Okay how about we move on..."


	20. T is for Time Travel

**Sunny724: lol thanks for the suggestion! But I had already wrote this chappy when I was in america, but couldn't upload it because there is a 16document update (two 11hr flights LOTS of fanfiction!). thanks for your 'view!**

**T is for Time Travel**

"Time!"

"What about it?" Hermione ask Ron."

"It's changed?"

"Travelling? I mean we've travelled all over the place and in many weird ways..." Harry pointed out.

"By port key..."

"Train..."

"Car..."

"_Flying_ car..."

"Broomstick..."

"On foot..."

"Boat..."

"Hippogriff..."

"Plane..."

"Where have we gone by plane?" Ron asked.

"I went to France!"

"Oh yea... Hey! You've travelled by Time turner!" Ron then frowned, "and left me behind!"

"You had broken your leg!"

"So?" He huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Yea, I did alot of Time Travelling that year. It sucked, trust me..."

"I still don't get, Hermione...why take that many subjects!" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged,

"What I don't get is that it took you the whole _and_ for me to tell you, before you guys knew. I seriously thought you would've noticed I was in two places at once..."

Ron and Harry blushed,

"We were distracted?"

"...Or extremely unobservant..."

Ron and Harry nodded,

"Probably that one..."

Hermione shook her head,

"Well time travel saved Sirius and Buckbeak. So it wasn't a complete waste."

"What good it did..." Harry muttered.

"Hey! Buckbeak is still alive and well, don't bother asking!" Ron joked.

Harry smiled,

"U...?"


	21. U is for Umbridge

Congrats all of you who guessed this chappeh right! Plus thanks to all of my reviewers!

**U is for Umbridge**

"Umbrella?"

"Monkeys!" Ron exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Harry raised an eyebrow, Ron was getting stranger and stranger...

"Sorry, I just like monkeys...Do you like monkeys Harry?"

"Their alright..."

Hermione sighed,

"Stay on task, children. I think the obvious one is Umbridge."

"But we've already bad mouthed her," Ron pointed out.

Harry nodded,

"Can we jus skip this letter Hermione?"

Hermione frowned,

"Why should we skip it?"

"Because! We're so close to the end of this stupid game!" Ron moaned.

"So close yet so far..." Harry dropped to his knees dramatically.

"_Fine_," Hermione agreed, "But when we reach the end, you'll be disappointed that you-"

"Yea, yea Mione. Umbridge is a cow. End of story. V..."


	22. V is for Voldemort

**V is for Voldemort**

"Voldemort," Ron whispered, who blushed when Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"After all thats happened, you still can't say it loud?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Even after all the lectures Hermione's given everyone about 'fear of a word increases the fear of the thing itself?"

Ron nodded.

Hermione shook her head,

"_Ronald_..."

"What! It's hard! All my life our family had to live in fear of him, I can't just turn off the fear switch!"

"He killed my parents and I can say his name...He tried to kill me, still can say his name."

"I can say his name and I'm muggle born _and_ friends with Harry so he wanted me dead. I can still say his name." Hermione reasoned.

"Yea but-"

"_Maybe_ it'd be easier for you if you called him Voldie, because it's casual and easy to say. _Voldie_..."

Hermione nodded vigerously,

"That's good Harry! _Voldie_, it just rolls off the tongue."

Ron looked at both of them as though they were insane,

"You two are insane!"

"Yes, we are."

"But we've got to help you out with this! We can't have the Great Harry Potter's friend not able to say Voldemort!"

Ron stared at Harry,

"No one calls you 'Great Harry Potter'."

"No one calls you Ronald," Harry bit back.

"As a matter of fact, they do."

"Hermione and your mum don't count."

"Damn."

"Guys! Focus!" Hermione demanded, losing her paitence, "Honestly your like a pair of two year olds!"

Ron rubbed his head against her arm like a cat,

"But you loooooooooooooooove us!"

Hermione shook him off.

"Voldemort. Killed as many muggle borns as possible, killed many wizards too - including my parents, tried to kill me, killed Cedric, had his minons kill Dumbledore, caused two wars, took over peoples bodies, had a seventeen year old version of himself giving Ginny orders-"

"Okay Harry, we get it..." Ron interrupted, he shivered, "Didn't really need such a ghastly trip up memory lane."

"Wasn't that the whole point of this thing?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Hermione groaned,

"It's supposed to be fun! Not ghastly! We should've used the magazine..."

"The magazine sucked! Hermione it was general topics that could apply to anything. We could be doing 'V for Violins or something..."

"W..." Hermione ignored Harry.


	23. W is for Whomping Willow

**Confession: Okay, okay I'll admit my original idea for 'W' sucked so I used one of ****Aussie Trebs**** Suggestions and I included ****Megan Argetlam****'s suggestion So yea...Thanks guys! You both get giant pickles for that awesome input...hehe -hands over the pickles-**

**W is for Whomping Willow**

"No doubt the magazine would have said 'Wins' or 'Wankers' or something..." Harry muttered.

Hermione glared at him,

"Well Lupin is a Werewolf...So that was pretty big. I mean it effected our life, because Peter got away because we were all running away from Lupin."

"Excuse we weren't running! I have more dignity than that!" Ron protested.

Harry rolled his eyes,

"No, you settled for curling into a ball and wimpering..."

"Shuddup."  
Harry grinned,

"And the whomping willow tried to kill us and ruined my broom in the same year."

Ron shook his head,

"Third Year was a bitch to us."  
"No, the whomping willow was." Harry disaggreed."

"Do you think it's male or female?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him,

"Either way it won't let you near it..."

Ron poked out his tongue,

"I wasn't meaning it in that way..."

"Sure you weren't Ron. Sure you weren't." Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

Ron frowned,

"Have I mentioned I hate this game?" He grumbled.

"Yes!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed.


	24. X is for Xenophobia

**Oh yea...Look at the big word in awe! hehe**

**X is for Xenophobia**

For several moments Harry, Ron and Hermione just sat there in silence.

"Maybe we could skip 'X'?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione shook head,

"No, we're going to come up with something."

They remained in silence. Hermione began rummaging through her bag as Ron complained,

"I still think we should just skip it..."

"No _Ronald_, we aren't skipping it..." She pulled a large book out of her bag and began flicking through it's contents, "Aha!" Ron groaned. "Xenophobia!"

The boys swapped confused looks,

"And that would be...?"

"According to the Collins Dictionary: A fear of foriegn people and their cultures."

Harry and Ron nodded,

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Well..." Hermione stalled for time, "Malfoy!"

"What about him?"

"He is a Xenophobic! Cultures would be equivalent for muggle born and-"

"Fantastic Mione! Lets move on!" Harry interrupted.

Hermione pouted and Ron chanted,

"Nearly there, nearly there, nearly there, nearly there..."


	25. Y is for Youth

**Y is for Youth**

Hermione smiled,

"Youth, the most important part of our lives."

Ron gagged,

"Can we throw her out the window now?"

Harry shook his head,

"No, Hermione's right. Our youth is the most important part of our lives. We set the foundations of our life now."

"NO HARRY! DON'T GO TO THE DARK FEMININE SIDE!"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Grow up Ron."

"I refuse to grow up! For I am Peter Pan!" Ron jumped onto the compartment seat, promptly bumping his head on the compartment roof.

"See Ron! There it is right there! You're holding onto your youth like there is no tomorrow."

"You tricked me..." Ron growled.

"A related topic would be years. I mean I've know you guys several years, and it's seemed like forever-"

"Are really that bad? Those years just dragging out for you Harry?" Ron joked.

Harry shook his head,

"Anything but, you two are a huge chunk of my life, you've help me out of so much. I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for you guys. I would've lost it and turned my wand onto myself, you guys kept me sane," Harry looked up to see Hermione's eyes welling up, giving him the I-Am-Going-To-Hug-You look.

"Oh Harry! That's so sweet!" Hermione grabbed Harry into the expected hug, sobbing into his shoulder, "See! This is why we did this whole thing in the first place! So we could look back on our life together and close we've become and how we've grown up during a very differcult period that would've been a lot worse had we not been there for each other!" she let go of Harry wiping tears from her eyes, "And as much as I make fun of you Ron, I don't really mean it. You know that." She grabbed him into a hug before Ron had the chance to run.


	26. Z is for Zillions of Hugs

**Sorry for the potentially gag worthy chapter name...lol**

**Z is for Zillions of Hugs**

Ron dropped dramatically to his knees,

"I thought this day would never come! We have reached the end of this god forsaken game!"

"It's not over yet," Hermione informed him.

Ron's shoulders dropped,

"But 'Z' is hard...Can't we just skip it?"

Harr shook his head,

"Ron, why come all this way and not do the last letter? We may as well finish this..."

"Do we have to!" Ron moaned.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

"Why must you do this to me!" Ron demanded.

"Stop your moaning," Hermione told him, "Now 'Z'..." She said thoughtfully.

"'Z'..." Harry repeated.

They sat in silence.

"See?" Ron said smugly, "You can't come up with anything!"

Hermione and Harry ignored him. In silence.

Hermione sighed,

"Maybe Ron was right-"

"Zulu!" Harry cried. Ron and Hermione looked at him. Harry shrugged, "You guys weren't coming up with anything..."

Hermione sighed again, Ron looked at her,

"If we came up with one reasonably good one for 'Z' will you drop it?" Hermione nodded. Immediately Ron grabbed her into a hug, "Zillions of hugs!"

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it and smiled,

"Good one Ron."

Harry joined in on the hug,

"Yea it was one of you better ones," he said then laughed, "I bet that's what was the magazine for this letter."

Ron grumbled,

"I finally come up with a letter and all you do is make fun of me!"

"He doesn't mean it Ron..." Hermione said.

"You know-"

"Let it go Ron..." Hermione told him. Ron broke away from the hug. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron get over it!"

Ron shook his head,

"I was breaking away because of that...First years outside the compartment are pointing and laughing..."

Thanx for your reviews through the story...I love you guys! omg...If i recall this chappeh is so close to having one hundred reviews...-grins- I love you guys...


End file.
